


Curiosity and the Cat

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Joshua still loves him though, Jun is just a shy boy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, i suck at tagging so uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: One of Joshua's skirts go missing, and the culprit? A very curious cat.Tagged to SandyRoses' amazing Princess fic! (with permission)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, OT13
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Curiosity and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> First, before you read this, please go check out SandyRoses' amazing Princess fic which gives the background for this! Go check it out [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875178/chapters/54674791)   
> We were talking and when I mentioned this idea to her she said I should write it. So, here we go! Also, if you have other ideas revolving around Joshua and skirts with ot13 go send them her way! :D

Joshua carefully tucked the four skirts into a pocket of his suitcase, hoping that even there they’d stay safe and the secret hidden. The others, especially Minghao and Jihoon had helped him feel more comfortable with the idea of wearing skirts in the safety of the hotel where no one else could see him. It made him feel more at ease with the idea. It was still scary, but he trusted his members and knew that things would be okay, besides it was only going to be in the hotel, and no one really ever saw them there. By bringing four of them, he had something to relax in after a stressful day. 

“Hey Princess,” Seungcheol came into the room and rested a hand on Joshua’s hip, smiling as he stepped in. “Almost ready?”

Joshua smiled and leaned into his touch and nodded, “yeah, just about. Is everyone waiting on me?”

“No, there’s a few others still finishing up so Jun-ah and I are checking in where everyone is at.” Seungcheol hummed.

“I should be ready in about five more minutes.” Joshua smiled, “just need to double check I have everything.”

“Good, when you're finished we have a pile started by the door.”

“Great, thanks Cheollie.” Joshua smiled. He closed his eyes and sighed happily when a soft kiss was placed on his head before Seungcheol left. 

Joshua smiled to himself and went through one last time, double checking he had everything he needed and that the skirts were safely hidden. As he was closing his suitcase a few minutes later he heard someone come in. 

"Hey," Junhui came in and smiled at the older. He seemed quiet, which was a little surprising to Joshua, but he figured the younger probably had stayed up most of the night, an excited nervousness for their trip keeping him up. It was normal for most of them, so he didn't worry too much. 

"Hey Jun," Joshua smiled, "just finished. Please don't tell me I'm last." 

Junhui smiled and shook his head, "nah. Seokmin's still going."

Joshua laughed softly, "maybe I should go nag him until he's done." 

Junhui smiled, "I can carry your bag downstairs for you."

"No, it's fine I can grab it on my way back." Joshua said quickly, not wanting Junhui to have to deal with his stuff. 

"I can hyung. It's no worries." Junhui smiled and kissed Joshau's cheek, "let me spoil you a little."

Joshua smiled, "you're too good to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome hyung." Junhui smiled. He earned a soft kiss from Joshua before he took the older’s suitcase and started making his way to the stores.

Joshua hummed quietly with a smile and went to Seokmin's room, already planning how he'd hurry the younger up.

\--------

"Alright, we have the evening to ourselves, and then tomorrow we have rehearsal." Jeonghan relayed to the rest of the members. He had gone and listened to the plan that the managers were talking about while the other members took the chance to sit in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for keys to their rooms and exhausted from travel.

"Who wants to go swim?" Hansol asked, almost right away which earned a few looks of interest from Soonyoung, Chan, and Mingyu.

“I think I’m going to just go relax.” Joshua hummed, he was tucked into Wonwoo’s side, the younger just running his fingers through Joshua’s hair which was definitely adding to the tiredness he felt.

“Movies and cuddles for those who don’t want to go swim?” Minghao suggested.

“Now I want both.” Soonyoung pouted at the idea.

Seungcheol laughed, “go swimming, you can always join after.”

“Definitely, I don’t think we’ll just stop cuddling.” Joshua hummed with a smile.

“So cuddling in Shua’s room then?” Jihoon suggested.

Joshua laughed as everyone quickly agreed. He didn’t mind and loved having his members around. “We still need to figure out room assignments,”

“I want to room with Shua hyung.” Seungkwan pouted.

Seungcheol smiled, “that’s fine. Anyone else? Unless you both only want one roommate this time.”

“I’m okay with a third.” Joshua smiled, glancing at Seungkwan who nodded.

“Dibs!” Soonyoung yelled quickly.

“Alright, so Kwannie and Soons with Shua.” Jeonghan laughed, “Does anyone want to room with me?”

“I will.” Minghao smiled at him.

Jeonghan grinned and nodded, the rest of them going through room assignments. Once they figured it out, Seungcheol passed keys out to everyone and the group all began their trip to their rooms. They all agreed to meet up in Joshua, Seungkwan’s, and Soonyoung’s room in five minutes while those who wanted to swim got ready and headed to the pool, with promises of returning to join the cuddle pile later.

After everyone who was beginning with cuddles first had settled in, Joshua stepped into the bathroom to change into a skirt and a soft sweater, wanting to be comfortable in a pile of his members. When he came back out, there were three sets of grabby hands from Seokmin, Jeonghan, and Minghao making him laugh. “I can’t cuddle all three of you at once. I’m sorry guys.”

“Then cuddle me.” Seungcheol whined from where he was laying next to Seungkwan, who was already half laying on top of him. 

“You have Seungkwan already, don’t get greedy.” Minghao said quickly.

Seungcheol just grinned, content with having Seungkwan cuddled into him.

Joshua laughed and went between Wonwoo and Junhui who both were quiet, with Jihoon content next to Wonwoo, already almost asleep. “I think I’ll sit here. You all can join or not if you choose.”

Junhui smiled, wrapping an arm around Joshua, looking like he just won the grand prize. “I like this.”

Minghao huffed from where he was and instead snuggled into Jeonghan who was next to, “fine.”

Joshua laughed, “what are we watching?”

There was some discussion before a movie was chosen and everyone settled into a cuddle pile on the two beds, content. After a little while, Vernon, Soonyoung, Chan and Mingyu came back, all already showered and in comfortable clothes. They joined in on the cuddle piles, Mingyu laying across Seungcheol and Seungkwan until they both kicked him off laughing. At one point, Seungcheol stepped out to get food from a manager who had picked it up for them and they ate together, laughing and joking around about the movie. As they got tired, they said their goodnight's and left until Junhui was the last one left in the room. He was sharing with Chan so if he slipped into their room later it wouldn’t have been a big deal.

Joshua watched Junhui lingering as if he was wanting to ask him something, so he just waited, hoping that he’d feel like asking, meanwhile Soonyoung and Seungkwan were trying to figure out who would sleep where between watching different videos on Seungkwan’s phone, both of them cuddled together.

Junhui looked at Joshua again for what Joshua felt like the tenth time, before looking away so Joshua decided that was enough.

“Junnie-yah,” he opened his arms and the younger snuggled into him, quietly telling Joshua that he had something on his mind. “Feeling tired yet?”

“Some,” Junhui said quietly.

Joshua rubbed his back, “why don’t you go to bed then? Unless you have something on your mind you need to share?”

Junhui froze for a second and Joshua wondered if he’d say anything. 

Instead, they both heard a thump from Seungkwan and Soonyoung, making them both look over.

Seungkwan was laughing, looking at Soonyoung who was on the ground, laughing so hard that tears already were gathering in his eyes.

“What happened?” Joshua laughed softly. He was aware of how Junhui slid out of his arms, and glanced at him quickly before looking back at Seungkwan and Soonyoung.

“Hyung was trying-he was trying to show a dance move-” Seungkwan gasped between breaths, laughing too hard to be coherent.

Joshua sighed with a laugh and a shake of his head, unaware of Junhui who went back to lingering for a moment, awkwardly standing near Joshua’s suitcase. “You two need to just chill. We don’t need a manager coming and telling us  _ somebody _ was too loud.”

“All Seungkwan’s fault.” Soonyoung blamed when he finally caught his breath. His face was bright red, and tears fell down his face from laughing so hard.

Joshua just smiled fondly, adoration for his members in his heart. When he heard Junhui whisper a quiet goodnight, he looked over quickly, “oh Jun, goodnight. Talk to me tomorrow?”

Junhui nodded before slipping out of the room, letting the door close quietly behind him.

Joshua watched the door for a moment, wondering what was going on, and making a mental note to check in with the younger when they had a moment in the morning. Then, more laughter from Seungkwan and Soonyoung stole his attention again before he could think too much about it.

\--------

Joshua frowned, digging through his clothes. He definitely brought four skirts, but he could only find three. The one he wore the night before and two others. When he didn’t find the maroon one he had brought he got a little nervous. Quickly, he double checked that it wasn't hidden under something and that no other skirts were missing. Did it fall out when he was packing? Did someone take it? But they had been by their suitcases most of the trip so far? Who could’ve taken it?

“Shua hyung!” Seokmin called from outside the door, “we’re just waiting on you.”

Joshua sighed. He carefully tucked the three skirts back so they were hidden again and closed his suitcase. He was supposed to be getting ready, but he had let Soonyoung and Seungkwan fight for the shower first so he could lay in bed just a little longer. After his own shower he had gotten dressed, but noticed a skirt was missing, which led to him digging through his whole suitcase, panicked. “Uh, hang on Seokie, almost done.”

“Okay hyung. Everyone’s waiting by the elevators.” Seokmin called back.

“Okay!” Joshua looked around the room, wondering if the skirt had managed to find its way somewhere but couldn’t find it. Still panicked, he grabbed his room key and phone and quickly left to catch up to everyone. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay princess.” Jeonghan said quietly with a soft kiss to his cheek, “got everything?”

Joshua hummed, his thoughts distracted by where the skirt could’ve gone. He was worried someone who didn’t need to know his secret had somehow gotten a hold of it. 

“You okay?” Seungcheol checked, watching him.

Joshua nodded, “yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” He felt a nervousness in the pit of his stomach though, and decided he’d ask the others if they might have seen it, but without a chance of others who didn’t need to know over hearing. 

At their schedule, Joshua quietly began asking the members if they had seen the skirt whenever they got a break, pulling them aside and whispering softly.

“Hey um Cheol, have you seen my maroon skirt?” Joshua whispered when he asked Seungcheol, “I brought it and three other skirts, but I can’t find it.”

“Are you sure you brought it and not just three skirts?” Seungcheol checked gently. His voice was lowered too, making sure the staff in the room wouldn’t be able to hear. 

Joshua nodded, “yeah. I brought four just to be safe to have something and in case I spilled something on the others.”

“I haven’t seen it. You check with everyone else yet?” Seungcheol asked.

Joshua shook his head, “no. I just started checking with you.”

“Okay, go ahead and ask and if no one knows when we get back to the hotel we’ll look for it. If we have to I’ll ask a staff member and say it’s for a cousin of mine.” Seungcheol suggested.

Joshua nodded, “what if someone finds out?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there okay?” Seungcheol pressed a soft kiss to his temple and rubbed his arm, “try not to stress yet. You just found out this morning right? And it was there last night?”

Joshua nodded, confirming that.

“Alright, so it couldn’t have gotten far. Maybe it fell out and Seungkwan or Soonyoung tossed it in their bags.” Seungcheol offered. He rubbed Joshua’s arm again. “We’ll find it. And if a staff member asks we’ll just say it’s a gift I got for my cousin.”

Joshua nodded, grateful for his calming demeanor, “thank you Cheol.”

“Of course.” Seungcheol smiled and squeezed his hand before they had to go back to everyone else.

When asked through the day, everyone had varying degrees of no that didn’t ease Joshua’s worries. When he asked Soonyoung and Seungkwan he hoped the younger two said they had stuffed it in their bags when they saw it, but they also said no. Scared, he went to Junhui, the last member he hadn’t asked, hoping that the younger said he had it or that it was safe in a place he didn’t look that morning. 

“Hey Jun,” Joshua started softly, “quick question-”

“I don’t know where it is hyung.” Junhui said quietly, “haven’t seen it.”

Joshua frowned, “how’d you know I was going to ask?”

“Heard you asking Mingyu. I haven’t seen it though.” Junhui said quickly.

“Oh. Okay.” Joshua said softly, “if you see it-”

“I’ll tell you.” Junhui said before walking away.

Joshua felt torn. He knew Junhui was already having a hard time and he needed to talk to him, but he was also terrified that the skirt had found its way to someone who didn’t need to know.

When he checked back in with Seungcheol later, the older reassured him again and promised to help him look once they got back to the hotel. It wasn’t much but it did help Joshua feel a little better about the situation.

When they got back later after their different schedules, Seungcheol and Jeonghan joined Seungkwan and Soonyoung in looking around the entire room for Joshua’s missing skirt. When it wasn’t found, Joshua’s panic only increased. 

“Wh-What if we don’t fi-find it? What if-if someone-” Joshua started crying and quickly Jeonghan and Seungcheol comforted him.

“It’s okay. We’ll find it and no one will know. We can ask the others to say if anyone finds it that it’s for my cousin.” Seungcheol said softly, “let’s go check everyone else’s rooms too, just to be safe. Maybe someone picked it up?”

“But no one said they saw it.” Joshua whispered.

“I know, but we can still double check. Okay princess?” Jeonghan soothed. He rubbed Joshua’s back, “come on we can go start in my room and then work our way through.”

“We’ll go ask Mingyu and Seokmin if we can check their room.” Soonyoung and Seungkwan offered.

“Thank you,” Joshua whispered.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan then went to Jeonghan and Minghao’s room and began searching, helping reassure Joshua every few seconds. It was hard, and as they didn’t find it and slowly went to other rooms, the more discouraged Joshua got.

“What’s going on?” Junhui asked when he saw Soonyoung going to Mingyu’s room with Seungkwan, walking by his.

“We’re trying to find that thing of Joshua hyung’s. We’re checking everyone’s rooms just to be safe.” Soonyoung answered.

“Oh.” Junhui was quiet for a moment, “I’ll check my room and let you all know.”

“Thanks Junnie,” Soonyoung smiled.

Junhui nodded and went back into his room. Chan had gone to hang out with Vernon in his room so he was alone for the time being. He glanced at his suitcase that was shut before opening it and pulling out a maroon fabric that was causing so much activity. As he stared at the fabric he heard outside his door, Jeonghan and Seungcheol talking to a crying Joshua and felt overly guilty. 

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. No one will know it’s you okay?” Jeonghan was saying. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought any of them,” Joshua was whispering, and Junhui could tell already that he was crying. 

“No, no don’t feel bad. This isn’t any of your fault.” Seungcheol said quickly. “It’ll be okay. We promise.”

“O-okay. I’m sorry.” Joshua whispered again.

“Stop apologizing Shuji.” Jeonghan said gently, “come on, why don’t you go lay down? Cheol and I can go talk to everyone else and come up with a plan okay? Go lay down and try to rest.”

It was quiet for a moment and Junhui figured the two were probably comforting Joshua with soft words and hugs before there was a quiet “okay” from Joshua and footsteps walking away.

There was a knock at the door making him jump and quickly tuck the skirt away again. “Yeah?”

“Hey Jeonghan and I are going to have a little meeting with everyone. Can you meet us in my room?” Seungcheol called.

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” Junhui mumbled. He waited until he didn’t hear anyone outside his room before he grabbed the skirt and tucked it under his shirt like when he had taken it. Quietly he peeked out and made sure no one was around before walking over to Joshua’s room. Junhui sighed, taking a deep breath before moving a hand to knock right as the door opened.

“Oh Jun-ah.” Joshua looked at him and Junhui could see how he had been crying. “Are you okay?”

“Actually I need to talk to you hyung.” Junhui whispered.

Joshua nodded and stepped to the side to let Junhui in.

Junhui quietly stepped in and stared at the floor, not sure what to say for a bit. “Um, I lied earlier to you, and I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Joshua asked softly.

“I know where the skirt is.” Junhui whispered, “and I have known, and I’m really sorry.”

“Jun?” Joshua tilted his head slightly and watched as Junhui pulled the skirt out from where he hid it.

“I took it last night.” Junhui sighed.

“Oh,” Joshua didn’t know what to say as Junhui held the article of clothing out to him. He took it carefully before looking at Junhui, “why?”

“Please don’t be mad.” Junhui whispered.

“No, I won’t. Come on.” Joshua gently took Junhui’s hand and led him to his bed. Once they both were sitting he squeezed Junhui’s hand, “talk to me. What’s going on?”

Junhui was quiet for a little bit before speaking, “I-I was curious and I wanted to try wearing it but-but I was scared to ask and I know I should’ve and I’m sorry I didn’t.”

Joshua rubbed his thumb along Junhui’s hand. He felt relieved that the skirt hadn’t been found out by someone else, but he felt an ache for the younger male sitting in front of him. “You could’ve talked to me. You know that right?”

Junhui nodded, not saying anything and looking down at their hands.

Joshua pulled Junhui into a hug and held him close, “I’m not mad Jun. I promise. I wish you would’ve talked to me about it though.”

“I’m sorry. I was going to last night but-I got scared and panicked.” Junhui whispered holding onto Joshua tightly.

Joshua rubbed his back, “it’s okay Jun. I’m not mad at you and I don’t think I could be. I need to tell everyone we have it though okay? I’ll just say it somehow found it’s way in your stuff.”

Junhui nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Joshua smiled at him gently before grabbing his phone and sending a text to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Once he got a relieved reply back he set his phone down and looked at Junhui, “did you get a chance to wear it yet?”

“No.” Junhui mumbled.

“Go put it on. I might have a sweater too you can wear. Or an oversized shirt might look good with it.” Joshua said softly handing the skirt back to Junhui.

“Are you sure?” Junhui asked.

Joshua nodded humming softly, “I want to see it on you. Please?”

Junhui looked at Joshua with a shy smile and nodded before going into the bathroom.

Joshua smiled and sent a text to Soonyoung and Seungkwan asking to not come to the room for a bit before looking through his suitcase until he found an oversized shirt he had stolen from Mingyu’s closet for Junhui. When he stood and turned around again, Junhui was standing there in the pretty maroon a-line skirt. “What do you think Junnie?”

Junhui looked up at him and smiled before twisting a little, making the skirt swell and twirl. “I like it.”

“You look really cute.” Joshua complimented, smiling at how Junhui’s face slowly turned red. He held out the shirt, “put this on, and tuck it in, at least in the front.”

Junhui nodded and quickly changed again, twirling in a full circle when he finished to show off to Joshua. 

“So pretty.” Joshua hummed smiling. He kissed Junhui’s cheek, “do you like it?”

“Yeah, I like how it twirls.” Junhui smiled twisting again.

Joshua laughed and pulled Junhui into a hug, “any time you want to borrow one just ask okay? I don’t mind if you want to borrow it.”

Junhui nodded hugging him back, “I’m sorry I didn’t ask.”

“I completely forgive you Junnie-yah.” Joshua said softly, “want to cuddle?”

Junhui nodded, “yes please.”

“Alright then.” Joshua smiled. 

“But wait,” Junhui grabbed another one of the skirts and one of the light sweaters from Joshua’s bag, “you should wear one too. Unless you don’t want to.”

Joshua laughed softly, “alright. Give me a second.” He took the clothes and went to change. When he came back, Junhui was standing in front of the full length mirror, twisting his body to watch the skirt twirl. He smiled seeing how happy it made Junhui, “you’re so cute.”

Junhui giggled and hid his face in his hands, “stop.”

“No, you are. It looks good on you and you're so cute.” Joshua smiled. He walked closer and hugged Junhui from the side, resting his head on his arm as he looked in the mirror at them, “like a cute kitten.”

Junhui’s blush grew and he giggled into his hands, “thank you princess.”

Joshua smiled and reached up, kissing one of the moles on his face. “You’re very welcome kitten. Now, come on. I want some cuddles.”

Junhui smiled and nodded. The two ended up cuddling together, talking to each other and eventually, Junhui fell asleep.

Joshua just simply smiled and brushed Junhui’s hair off his face and kissed his cheek. “Curious little kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh. I hope you all like this! It's a first for me, writing boys in skirts, so I hope I did it justice. Like I said before, please go read SandyRoses' amazing work! You'll love it, and it'll add some background!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunkissedjoon94)


End file.
